Confrontation
by elsiecarson
Summary: When a victim's family member assaults Boyd for releasing the person initially arrested for the crime who is innocent what happens to the team and the case.
1. Boyd, What Happened?

Boyd comes stumbling into the main office holding his nose which is dripping blood onto his shirt.

"Boss, what happened?" Spence asks coming over to Boyd. "Grace, get out here."

Grace rushes out of her office to Boyd and she's carrying a box of Kleenex. "My God Boyd, what happened to you? Here use a Kleenex and pinch just beneath the bridge of your nose and lean forward." Grace says gently.

"Yes mum," Boyd says sarcastically. Grace has a motherly tendency that comes out in moments like this.

"Don't be cheeky. I'm trying to help." Grace says firmly. "Spence, can you go get the first aid kit please? Pinch you nose Boyd or it won't stop bleeding."

"It hurts." Boyd winces in pain. He wonders if his nose is broken.

"Spence can you get Eve up here too please? Boyd just needs to have his nose looked at." Grace calls to her colleague.

"Yup, I'll be back soon Grace." Spence call back.

Grace gently pokes the end of Boyd's nose. "Does that hurt?"

"Ow, Jesus, Grace! Yes, it hurts!" Boyd yells in pain.

"I think your nose is broken." Grace sits next to Boyd.

"What led you to that brilliant deduction, Dr. Foley?" Boyd asks sarcastically. He holds the Kleenex to the end of his nose trying not to drip blood on the carpet.

"Ha bloody ha. What happened Boyd?" Grace asks gently.

"The case we're working on right now. One of the family members of one of the victims was waiting for me in the parking lot. He's pretty pissed of that our investigation got the convicted killer released. He punched me right in the face." Boyd hisses in pain. "He's down in holding right now."

"Oh Boyd! You didn't provoke him did you?" Grace asks seriously.

"No, I didn't say anything. He recognized my face from the papers I guess." Boyd says heavily.

Grace rubs slow circles on Boyd's back. She knows he takes things like this personally.


	2. Fixing Boyd's Nose

"Alright Boyd, what have you done this time?" Eve asks as she comes over to Boyd.

"Why does everyone assume it's me?" Boyd grumbles as Eve carefully takes the Kleenex away from his nose.

"There's just an overwhelming history with you, Boyd." Eve gently probes Boyd's nose.

"Ow, Jesus! Why are you and Grace so sadistic? Be gentle!" Boyd complains.

"Your nose is broken, Boyd. Everything is going to hurt. I have to set the bone back in place. It's going to be really painful. Grace, can you hold his hands down?" Eve says seriously.

Grace kneels down in front of Boyd and holds his hands. "Look at me. Focus on me and let Eve set your nose. Squeeze my hands if you need to."

Boyd nods and says to Eve, "Just do it."

"Just don't try to kill me after." Eve says seriously. She looks down at Grace and says, "I'm going to count to three. Ready? One, two, three." Eve jerks the bone back into place.

"Ow! Shit!" Boyd cries in pain. He grips Grace's hands tightly until the pain subsides. Even after the pain dissipates he continues to squeeze her hands.

"Boyd, do you think I can have my hands back? They need some circulation." Grace asks gently.

"Sorry Grace." Boyd looks down at Grace's hands which are now purple and releases them allowing the blood to rush back to her hands.

Eve gently bandages Boyd's nose trying not to put too much pressure on the bone.


	3. I'm Going to Talk to the Suspect

"I'm going to go talk to the man who did this. Do you have a clean shirt in your office?" Grace asks as she stands up.

"Yeah, I do have a clean shirt. Are you going to go down like that?" Boyd asks looking up at Grace.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Grace asks pushing her hair back off her face with the back of her hand.

"Your hands and shirt are covered in my blood." Boyd says plainly.

"I thought I would go down like this and see what his reaction is. It will give me a good sense of his psychological state of mind. Be back soon." Grace says plainly.

"Spence, go with her." Boyd says flatly.


	4. Talking to the Suspect

Grace sighs heavily as she and Spence reach the holding cell. "Let me take the lead, Spence."

"Okay, but promise me if I think you're in danger you'll listen and we'll pull ourselves out." Spence pleads with Grace. "Boyd will never forgive me if you get injured too."

"Of course Spence." Grace says sweetly.

Spence opens the door to the holding cell and Grace enters the cell with Spence trailing behind her. Spence has to smile at how unafraid she is all the time.

"Good morning, Mr. Macmanus. I'm Dr. Foley. I work with DSI Boyd." Grace says plainly.

"Is that his blood?" Jim Macmanus asks harshly.

"Yes, it is. You broke his nose." Grace says honestly. She wants to gauge his emotions.

"He deserved it, the bloody bastard. He got a killer released." Mr. Macmanus says venomously.

"Mr. Macmanus we were given a tip about the crime your sister was a victim of. We reinvestigated the case the facts didn't fit with the man who was convicted being the killer. We had to release him we're working on finding the real killer. DSI Boyd is especially keen to find the killer. You don't want to see an innocent man in prison, do you?" Grace asks gently.

"No, of course not, but I feel like the families of the victims were completely disregarded. It feels like we don't matter at all." Jim Macmanus says honestly.

"Mr. Macmanus we didn't make this decision lightly. We made sure the evidence back up everything before we released Mr. Malcolm. I promise you that we have enough evidence to find the real killer soon." Grace reassures Mr. Macmanus.

"Dr. Foley, can I go?" Mr. Macmanus asks tiredly.

"We'll have to see if DSI Boyd is going to press charges against you." Grace says sadly. She knows that Mr. Macmanus is a non-violent man.

The door to the cell opens and Boyd comes in. "You can go Mr. Macmanus. I won't be pressing charges against you."

"I broke your nose, DSI Boyd." Mr. Macmanus says guiltily.

"Yes, you did, Mr. Macmanus. I know that for sure from the pain of having my nose reset. I also know that had a policeman released the man I thought was responsible for killing my sister I would have done a lot more than break his nose. I understand where you're coming from and I assure you we will find your sister's killer." Boyd says compassionately.

Grace puts her hand gently on Boyd's arm to reassure him that he's doing the right thing. She finds his reaction to be quite mature for him and not true to his usual reaction. She's proud of him. She, Boyd, Spence, and Mr. Macmanus all leave the cell together. Grace and Boyd walk Mr. Macmanus out of the building.

"Thank You for not pressing charges, DSI Boyd. I'm sorry about your nose." Mr. Macmanus shakes Boyd's hand.

"My nose will heal. I can' only hope that you can heal from all of this." Boyd says honestly.

"Thank you too, Dr. Foley." Mr. Macmanus says before he walks away from Boyd and Grace.


End file.
